Hitherto simulation devices have been employed in a spectacle shop to give a prospective spectacle lens wearer a simulated experience of a state of wearing spectacle a lens (see, for example, Patent Document 1). Using the simulation device enables a prospective spectacle lens wearer to physically experience what it is like to look through the spectacle lens (distortion, blur, etc. of images) by checking a simulation image by sight before ordering the lens. Image forming by simulation is also employed at the spectacle shop side to enable a prospective spectacle lens wearer to physically experience what it is like to when looking through a worn lens of a sort of lens lacking a sample lens, without requiring preparation of sample lens to the lens prescription or the like desired by the prospective spectacle lens wearer.
In particular, progressive addition lenses that include a free curved surface of an individualized design are recently starting to become widespread as spectacle lenses. An appropriate lens design standard for such progressive addition lenses is selected according to the lifestyle of the prospective spectacle lens wearer, conditions of spectacle use, etc., and optical design is performed according to the selected lens design standard (see, for example, Patent Document 2). It has accordingly become difficult to prepare sample lenses in advance since optimally customized spectacle lenses can be obtained for each individual prospective spectacle lens wearer, and it has become extremely useful to use simulation devices that allow a simulated experience to be given of a lens wearing state by using a simulation device.